111615-Unexpected-Spades
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:50 -- AT: Hey AT: hi! AT: So AT: Uh. AT: Status update AT: Nyarrlla found out that Serrios did a ragey thing on him to make him stop wanting to fight AT: Nyarrlla got pissed AT: Tallked to me AT: oh uh AT: And is now both lless pissed and thrrew ♠ at me? AT: i imagine he was angry oh AT: so you guys are going spades then? AT: I don't know AT: youre not sure if you hate him like that? AT: I mean it's AT: I don't know I jumped into ♦ with him beforre and that turrned out kind of AT: Bad AT: So I don't want to just engage in any casuall quadrrant ANYTHING with him AT: yea i understand AT: just feel it out for a while then? AT: ... Even if I did do some bllack fllirrting but that was to trry and get him lless focused on Serrios. AT: test the waters without being an official quad AT: pfft honestly im not surprised AT: Which worrked, I think I'm mediating between the two of them now? AT: Not prroperr ♣ though since therre's AT: Nothing romantic therre I don't think AT: no i dont think so but thank you for doing that AT: who knows it might turn into a proper club :) AT: Bonk. AT: hehe AT: Auspistizing is reallly harrd, though AT: I mean I coulld trry it AT: They kind of NEED to get allong AT: yea there do well this puts a damper on my hope for them going pale :( AT: Maybe I can push them towarrds that? AT: Without AT: Shipping because Nyarrlla is kind of being a massive wrriggllerr about anything that he thinks messes with his mind. AT: yes and shipping, at least when scarlet does it really can feel like mind control AT: you just lose yourself to it :( AT: I'm surre?? AT: But isn't that herr powerrs AT: but i think even pushing them toward it would bother him if he found out AT: yea shes a rage user too AT: i think it has something to do with rage AT: Maybe AT: But that's kind of what's going on, I guess AT: It seemed imporrtant forr you to know AT: Since AT: He's yourr ♥ and I'm yourr ♦ and Serrios is stilll imporrtant AT: yes! thank you for keeping me in the loop :) with how i reacted last time to nyarla... i thnk bothh of them might be avoiding telling me AT: Welll they're both being wrriggllerrs then AT: mmm i can understand why but yea it bothers me a bit AT: Do you want to tallk about it AT: its kinda the same thing AT: as last time so AT: Right AT: just frustrated and would really like to see nyarla AT: Blluh :( AT: what you did really helped tho! i am a lot calmer :) AT: I woulld suggest waiting forr a bit llongerr AT: At lleast untill I know that he's on tallking terrms with Serrios AT: Just in case AT: I don't want you getting put in the middlle of theirr fighting AT: yes i dont either AT: and usually i would just let them deal with it but AT: I'm going to handlle it AT: Make them make up AT: LLike wrriggllerrs AT: Damn it I'm turrning into the team llusus arren't I :( AT: idk? i always thought libby was the lusus but AT: maybe??? AT: Maybe?? AT: I don't know AT: Maybe it's both of us AT: maybe it is!! AT: youre just more of the no fighting type AT: Which is a llittlle irronic?? AT: pfft yea it is AT: "I'lll fight you if you trry to fight each otherr!!" AT: It's fllawlless AT: it is the perfect plan and it cannot go wrong AT: Of courrse not AT: I am CLLEARRLLY the apex fighterr AT: was there ever any doubt? AT: you took on ramira and won AT: As though that's prroof of anything AT: ooooh dont let ramira catch you saying that AT: I'lll say it to herr face AT: lmao AT: video it for me AT: Kicking herr ass with one hand, recorrding it with the otherr AT: Shoulldn't be a prrobllem AT: perfect! :3c AT: i will look forward to that in the future if she doesnt get owned on her Land AT: Forr some reason it seems prrobablle AT: i almost hope so AT: I mean therre's a REASON that we're sticking togetherr in teams AT: mhmmm AT: i wouldnt be surprised if she tried to harass jack AT: again AT: Big fish in a smalll pond, drropped into the fucking ocean. AT: She forrgot about sharrks. AT: yes she did AT: :) AT: wish i had taken a chomp out of her AT: You'd have to beat me to it AT: But therre's enough ego therre forr the both of us, I'd guess AT: ofc there is AT: i think well have to find out who has the better teeth between us AT: Yeah, prrobablly AT: :) AT: :) AT: so howre u after all that spades AT: Welll I mean I'm fine AT: It's llike AT: Harrdlly worrlld shatterring AT: hehe no its not that surprising :3c AT: It's reallly not AT: just test the waters test the waters AT: see if its sink or swim AT: But testing waterrs is harrd when you can't swim AT: youre telling me you cant swim quadrant waters AT: Betterr than any seadwelllerr AT: then this should be no problem for you AT: But with HIM? AT: LLike no offense orr anything but AT: that sounds like a little hate AT: ... Damn it that's textbook ♠ reaction numberr one. AT: hehe AT: We'lll see. AT: good luck :) AT: Uh. AT: LLikewise??? AT: thanks AT: I mean frranklly you're obviouslly morre interrested. AT: i am very much interested AT: Yeeeeees. AT: Pllus AT: You have my romantic magics on yourr side. AT: :) AT: yes :3c AT: i promised nyarla i would ask him next time tho AT: Yeah I uh AT: Tallked to him about that AT: Orr AT: He tallked to me AT: Afterr we tallked AT: yes i imagine he did AT: he didnt yell did he? AT: As it turrns out he didn't AT: Expect me to be awarre that I fucked up AT: oh good! :) AT: i told him to be mad at me so AT: since i asked AT: He allso wanted to llecturre me about Arrty. AT: I'm rollling my eyes AT: oh arty AT: yea i can imagine AT: talked to arty myself AT: Oh? AT: yes AT: jack was really dumb but i didnt kno he had been arty's server player AT: ... AT: What? AT: That means AT: Wait llet me check my diagrram AT: .... Okay I can't figurre out shit frrom this AT: But SOMEONE is missing AT: Was it one of the llowblloods??? AT: other than antera yea AT: i think so AT: I think alll of the humans werre accounted forr in the chain AT: i havent checked on varani lately AT: the brownblood? AT: Uhh, I've hearrd nothing frrom eitherr AT: well we know who to check AT: Ugh. AT: :( AT: This is bulllshit AT: i kno AT: yea AT: were losing players without even trying AT: Whateverr AT: Did we REALLLY need them AT: Therre's me and you and Carra. AT: LLet's do this AT: heh im sure we can manage without :) AT: And if we can't I'lll just brring them back AT: LLife bulllshit. AT: hehe thats always a good backup! AT: im p sure i could help you with your life bullshit AT: or try at least AT: Welll hellp is allways apprreciated AT: :) AT: Especiallly if it means that we win! AT: ofc! i want to try something on derse AT: im not sure how succesful ill be tho AT: Whats yourr pllan? AT: see if i can trade one of the dersites fate with serios' AT: sigh AT: i feel like thats stepping on time a bit tho AT: which i would need nyarla for :( AT: but vigil put him under a tree AT: i need to find him AT: ... If it means anything, I think if you just AT: Keep the body, I coulld do something therre? AT: As AT: Bad as that sounds AT: yea his body is in his tower AT: im not sure how youd get to derse tho AT: Deterrmination. AT: unless heliux or milo learned how to teleport AT: heh AT: I'd find a way if it meant saving llives. AT: thank lorrea :) we can work on something AT: see if heliux can actually teleport hehehe AT: Maybe eventuallly! AT: good practice for him AT: I doubt I coulld just wave a hand and brring someone back right now, too?? AT: That seems llike a kind of AT: Big step AT: yea i think we all need to practice abit AT: oh AT: not sure if adam has told you AT: his sprite is mia AT: its the one jack took and im afraid he mightve sprited godos AT: heliux and i are gonna help him piece together his class AT: Allrright AT: I'lll see if therre's anything I can do AT: I AT: Feell llike he may have allrready figurred something out about it AT: When I was angrry, he just AT: Sorrt of tolld me that what I was doing was wrrong, and farr frrom herroic and I AT: I don't know AT: Sorrt of AT: SAW it, onlly not? AT: It was reallly jarrring AT: oh? oh. yea AT: sprite me said that adam can make people feel the consequences of their actions AT: so maybe thats what he did? AT: like specifically we were talking about how i can control doom but adam... adam just idk AT: Right AT: Maybe AT: I don't know AT: ... Frranklly it was a bit intimidating AT: I don't know what any of them arre REALLLY capablle of AT: yes... im kinda nervous about what i can do honestly AT: When they have a reason to stop sitting arround doing nothing AT: heres hoping that they pull together AT: that we all do AT: ... Yeah. AT: I think AT: Maybe AT: We willl AT: yes :) AT: As soon as peoplle stop being fucking stupid I mean AT: That's an imporrtant step AT: yes it is AT: I think they just need to reallize that therre actuallly IS a common enemy AT: ... Which they did with me, therre, forr a bit AT: Heh. AT: heh yea they did AT: get them to focus on derse then and the countdown AT: we wont be able to beat the game if skaia goes AT: So we'lll just have to AT: Not llet that happen AT: yes but that means were runing against a clock AT: prospit wont hold out forever we need to beat our lands AT: Yeah AT: ... But if we can keep moving forrwarrds with Jack and Scarrllet and Vigill doing what they do, I think, frranklly, we can handlle anything if we pllay it smarrt. AT: yes AT: i still plan on seeing if i can do something about the derse queen AT: tho im not sure if she leaves derse, i feel like she is going to be a problem AT: Welll, frranklly AT: ... LLosing theirr queen may welll make them falll aparrt. AT: Buy us time, at lleast. AT: yes and well AT: i dont plan to let them go without one for long AT: Welll that's cerrtainlly one pllan that can't possiblly go wrrong AT: i will be super careful AT: You'd betterr AT: I swearr I'lll revoke yourr moon-queening rights AT: hehe i will make sure to give you no reason to :) AT: Good AT: okay im gonna go back to working on doomy stuff AT: Okay! AT: Good lluck AT: <> AT: thanks! <> good luck with your team! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 04:40 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha